


Roommates.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Series: Only A Few Months [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 5





	Roommates.

" That's the thing, Terrance! I just do not know!" I curl up, bringing my knees up to my chin and stared at Terrance, the city light glowed in the dark street so brightly upon his skin, dark brown hair, the rain helped too, I should tell him that later. He always seemed to listen, so kind of him. " I was just singing and stuff and he hopped on stage and went at me! It was so preposterous!" Terrance hit on the gas which jotted me forward out of my seat. " Ow," I mutter silently.

" Well if I were you I wouldn't back there. That dude will probably be back there again." Terrance turned into a store's parking lot. " I'm going to go into the store, stay here and leave the car unlocked, I don't want what happened last time to happen again." He glared at me. I sheepishly giggled and looked away. He pulled out his keys and stepped out of the car. Before he shut the door he turned to me. " Seriously though, I ain't losing you, so stay away from that casino, y' hear?"

" Gotcha'!" A gave him a firm thumbs-up, then headed out. " Well, not much to do now huh?...DooDooDoo...." 

I eventually get bored and start climbing around the car. I was tired so I curled up in the back and slept for a while, then a heard a bang. Not like a gun bang, but like a thud-like bang. That's when I turned around there was the man, he looked me straight in the eye and kept trying to break through the window. Didn't he notice the doors were unlocked? That's it, the doors were unlocked. Either I die or I take a chance and have a slightly less chance of dying. I took the ladder. I reached for the handle and ran out. I had to get to the store.

As I ran as fast as I could, slipping tripping, I didn't even dare look behind me, not that I had to I could hear his footsteps behind me, and it terrified me. I tried to run faster, but my legs were numb, I finally reached the store, although that was the least of my luck as the man was still chasing me and a store clerk stopped me.

" Ma'am, could you please not run in the store? There are people around and we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." She smiled sweetly at me. Ma'am?! No time for that right now, he was getting closer but the clerk wouldn't let me go.

" Oh yes, I apologize, I'm just in a bit of a rush and I'm a b-" She cut me off, she cut me off... Unbelievable THIS WOMAN! 

" I understand don't worry! Just slow it down a bit, I'm sure you can't be that busy!" She laughed and glared at me but kept a perfect smile. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. A tightly gripped hand. I looked behind me and it was him. The man who had been chasing me.

" Sorry Mizz, I'm so glad you found her!" How could he act so natural about this? Should he not be worried about being caught? And again I am not a girl! But I'm sure he knew that. " Thanks for returning my girlfriend!" I would have said something about that if it wasn't that I was stunned. He and the store clerk laughed and chatted for a bit, I didn't catch a lick of it though, I was trying to think of how to get out of this situation, I can't attack or run, he'd be able to get me still, and other than those there were no options.

Soon enough he still had a grip on me, except this time he had his arm behind my neck and his hand hanging off my shoulder. He took me to an empty aisle and when he made sure it was clear, he shifted his hand to around my throat. Tightly squeezing it. Obviously I was choking, I tried to kick away but I couldn't. I coughed for breath and my eyes teared. I knocked him back on the ground yet he still choked me. My head felt fuzzy, but the pain in my throat stopped. The edges of my vision blurred to black. The last thing I saw was Terrance, and my hands, covered in blood.


End file.
